


I won't let you go

by JoSvensk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, POV Third Person, Saviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's your saviour and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> Happy Valentine Day
> 
> Hope you're having fun and lots of chocolate :)
> 
> It's so short, but i haven't enough time to write something longer. But i promise something new soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and love ya

     She was standing on the roof, ready to jump. Her heart beated fast but she seemed to be cool. Everything was silent and the sun was shining. She made another step and felt the bricks of the roof under her feet. She perked down to see the empty field. She closed her eyes and made another step. Until she could feel the wind, a strong hand catch her and pulled her close to someone's chest. She opened her eyes and sam tall boy with messy black hair and expressive golden eyes.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered and embraced her with his arms letting his love and warmth overflow the two of them.

"I won't." Be repeated and bring her closer feeling his and her heart bearing in the same rythm. "I love you."

"I love you too." She muttered and closed her eyes finally feeling completed and safe.


End file.
